The Dragon of Wind
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Takes place one night at the Dojo. Raimundo and Clay go for a walk, and some stuff happens. Raimundo/Clay


The Dragon of Wind

Summary: Takes place at the Dojo one night.

Pairing: Clay/Raimundo

It was evening at the Dojo. The sound of crickets filled the air and a pleasant breeze whipped across Raimundo's face, stirring the wind dragon from his meditative state. Rai drew in a deep breath and tried to trance again, but he just couldn't. He got up from lotus position and prepared to head inside. His eyes caught sight of Clay sitting against a tree nearby, but he was probably just asleep. He looked so calm and peaceful, Rai couldn't help but go over there. Sure enough, as Rai got closer the sound of snoring could be heard. Clay was not wearing his cowboy outfit this evening, he was wearing a white karate gi and his blond hair was radiant. He looked so peaceful and content Raimundo thought about leaving him there, but what if something happened? He shook Clay gently.

"Huh," Clay groaned softly. "Who? Rai, that you pardner?"

"Yeah," Rai said. "Come on Clay. Let's go in."

Clay stood up and let out a mighty yawn. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Raimundo.

"You wanna take a walk," Clay asked.

Raimundo blinked a little suprisingly. He hadn't expected Clay to want to take a walk with him.

"Yeah sure," Raimundo said shrugging his shoulders.

The two of them began to walk around the dojo grounds. It was a beautiful night with a pleasant wind, fireflies, and a full moon. Clay led them to a place with a large rock formation. He climbed up onto one of the rocks and pat the place next to it. Raimundo climbed up onto the large rock without question and sat next to Clay. Clay looked up at the moon.

"Nice," he said.

"Yeah," Raimundo said looking up at the pearly white orb. "Kinda romantic."

"Wha," Clay asked confusedly.

"Well yeah," Raimundo smirked at him. "The full moon is romantic, especially when two people are together."

Clay gulped nervously. Two people? What did he mean by that?

"Um I," Clay laughed. "You're joking, right Rai?"

Raimundo smirked as an evil idea entered his mind. He could have some fun with Clay. Just to tease of course.

"No," Rai whispered. "I'm not."

Rai placed his hands on Clay's shoulders.

"I want you," he whispered.

Clay began to tremble. Rai may have been joking, but he was really bothering him. Raimundo felt himself hardening in his pants, in spite of himself. He was actually hardening! What the hell was he supposed to do now? Clay gulped and licked his lips eying the tent in Raimundo's pants.

"Your dick is hard," Clay whispered.

Raimundo smiled widely when he noticed Clay's own bulge in his karate pants. He looked into Clay's eyes smirking.

"So is yours," he whispered back.

Raimundo climbed onto Clay's lap, grabbing both his shoulders, slowly bring him down to lie back against the rocks.

"Rai this is wrong," Clay said fearfully.

"Shut up," Raimundo ordered pressing his lips against Clay's hard.

Clay gasped and brought his large arms around the smaller boy's back. Raimundo growled and bit down on Clay's lip, making him yelp, and forcefully shoving his tongue into his mouth. Clay gasped and slowly began to work his tongue with Raimundo's. Rai's dick was hard against his own errection, through the fabric of their pants. Clay placed his hands on Rai's tight ass globes, massaging them lovingly, making his cock twitch.

"Mmmmm," Rai moaned breaking the kiss. "Feels nice..."

Rai removed Clay's shirt. Clay raised himself slightly to assist Rai in doing this. The Brazillian tossed the article aside. He began planting kisses down Clay's neck, pausing to nip at the flesh gingerly. This awarded him a moan from the larger boy, urging him to continue. He kissed down Clay's chest, planting a kiss on one nipple and then the other. Clay moaned brokenly when Rai licked down to his stomach and blew on the trail of saliva. Rai kissed down to Clay's black karate belt and stopped. He looked up at the larger boy with lust filled eyes, then he returned to his work, undoing the belt with his teeth. He stood up and ushered Clay to do the same. The pants easily came down without the belt, revealing Clay's six inch hard on. Rai eyed the member and licked up the shaft with his tongue. Clay bucked forward and his cock twitched, making Raimundo smirk. He gripped the length in his fist and pumped it a few times before slowly putting his lips around the head. Rai went down on the member once, then repeated the action, smirking at Clay's moan.

"I like your taste," Rai whispered.

Then he took in the length again and began sucking it in earnest. He went back and forth, bobbling up and down on the head.

"Oh God Rai," Clay grunted fisting his fingers through the Brazilian's black locks. "Oh fuck!"

Raimundo winced as Clay's orgasm filled his throat. He drank down the salty spunk with some effort and felt Clay pull him off his spent cock.

"That was, oh...," Clay moaned in ecstasy.

Raimundo smirked. He tossed his shirt over his head and lowered his pants, letting his nine inch cock stick out proudly. Clay licked his lips, eying the shaft. Who knew Rai was so big?

"Turn over," Raimundo whispered.

Clay nodded and obeyed. He got onto his hands and feet, his large ass now on display for Raimundo. The Brazilian boy pulled his ass cheeks apart and spit a large amount of saliva onto the pucker. He then stood up behind Clay and coated his own length with saliva. He placed his hands firmly on Clay's ass cheeks and slowly entered him.

"Oh shit that hurts," Clay said loudly.

"Shut up," Raimundo growled, gritting his teeth at the tightness. "Fuck..."

Raimundo completely seated himself in Clay and had to move. Clay's walls where tightening around his cock in protest. He pounded forward into Clay without mercy, grunting and moaning at the heat.

"That fuckin hurts," Clay exclaimed. "Take it out!"

"I said shut up," Raimundo grunted pounding into Clay's hole. "Feels so good!"

Clay jerked his head back and moaned as Rai's cock hit his prostate. Raimundo made sure to hit that spot over and over. Sweat was dripping off his over stimulated body.

"Fuck," Raimundo panted in quickened breaths. "Oh fuck! Shit...I'm coming!"

Raimundo pulled out and jerked himself, ejaculating long spurts of cum onto Clay's back. Raimundo released a breath and slumped over Clay's back. His breaths were hard and ragged.

"Oh," Raimundo panted. "That was so..."

Clay pulled the other boy into his arms gently. Raimundo smiled and rested his head on Clay's shoulder. He smiled and held the other boy close to himself. He didn't need words right now. They were both content, here in each other's arms.

The End


End file.
